


a little tease

by nezstorm



Series: TWCAW prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: For the prompt: Stilinskicest - Stiles comes home from college and John makes it known who he belongs to





	a little tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



He likes to think that he’s too old to be jealous, too stable and set in his ways for such childish emotions. He knows Stiles is his, that his boy is helplessly bound to him, always so eager to please.

 

He knows that it took too long for them both to get where they are now, where they no longer need to lie and hide from each other, for a mere stranger to get between them.

 

But his heart isn't as rational, as confident, not after the months they’ve spent apart with Stiles at college and him stuck at work.

 

Stiles, seemingly unaware of his turmoil, flourishes in the attention Chris Argent, of all people, offers. He moves as he’s told, beckoned by strong, calloused hands as they train, and John knows just how heady it feels, being allowed to mould Stiles to his liking, feeling just how pliant he can be.

 

He can only be glad that it’s just the four of them at the Hale House today, even if the fourth is Peter, the wolf sending John a knowing smirk as he approaches, plopping down on the couch next to John.

 

“You could stand to keep him on a shorter leash,” John seethes before Peter can comment making the werewolf laugh.

 

“Stiles would appreciate the irony of what you’ve just said, but I’m being teased just as much as you are, Sheriff,” Peter says, subtly pointing his chin back to the center of the room.

 

Curious, John looks back to where Chris and Stiles were training a moment ago, only to find Stiles missing. Chris, for his part, has lost his shirt and he’s downing a bottle of water, the arch of his neck as much a taunt as it is inviting.

 

He sees Peter rising from the couch out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I’m loathe to say that it’s working, but I’ll definitely enjoy making Chris pay,” Peter says and then prowls towards Chris, determined and  _ hungry _ .

 

John doesn’t see what happens when Peter reaches Chris because he’s too focused by the arms that wrap around his shoulders from behind, familiar lips brushing teasingly against his ear.

 

“Will you make me pay, too?”

 

Yeah, John most definitely will.

  
  



End file.
